A Krum Baby
by vinny1996
Summary: Mafalda Prewett Krum goes into labor with her and her husband, Viktor's child.
1. Going into Labor

**May 29, 2002. 11:18 pm.**

**Mafalda Krum lived at the top floor of Melville Apartments in London. It was a very nice apartment for nineteen year-old. Mafalda married famous retired Quidditch seeker, Viktor Krum in December of the year before. She was now nine months pregnant. Mafalda rushed over to the phone in the living room while holding her stomach.**

**Mafalda dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.**

**"Hello," said a voice from the other end.**

**"Hi mum," said Mafalda. "It's me."**

**"Mafalda," said Mrs. Prewett. "How are you?"**

**"Mum, I think it's time."**

**"Time? Oh! Time! Me and your father will be there right away!"**

**"Okay," said Mafalda. "Bye." She put the phone back, Mafalda started walking towards her and Viktor's bedroom, she turned on the light. The bedroom was big. Inside the room was a king sized bed and a blue baby cradle right next to it. By the closest window, hooting in its cage was a male snowy owl.**

**Mafalda walked over to her desk. She took out a sheet of paper, an envelope, and a pen. She started writing a note. A few minutes later, Mafalda put the paper in the envelope. On the envelope she wrote:**

**Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Mafalda walked over to the owl with the envelope in her hand. She opened the owl's cage.**

**"Gizmo," said Mafalda. "Take this letter to Hogwarts." Mafalda tied the letter to Gizmo's leg. "It's for Viktor."**

**Gizmo gave a happy hoot. Mafalda smiled and opened the window. Gizmo flew off into the night. About ten minutes later, Mafalda's parents arrived.**

**"Honey," said Mrs. Prewett. "Where's Viktor?"**

**"Still at Hogwarts," said Mafalda. "I sent Gizmo to tell him."**

**"Should we go to the hospital?" asked Mr. Prewett.**

**"No, we will just let Mafalda have the baby right on the floor," said Mrs. Prewett. "Of course we should go to the hospital! Do you have all your things packed, dear?"**

**"Viktor packed them over a month ago," said Mafalda. She showed her parents a blue suitcase.**

**"Okay," said Mrs. Prewett. "Let's go." Mrs. Prewett helped Mafalda walk to the door. Mr. Prewett walked behind them holding the suitcase.**

**"Did you tell cousin Molly that I'm in labor?"**

**"No," said Mrs. Prewett. "We'll tell them when we get to the hospital."**

**Mr. Prewett turned the apartment's light off and closed the door. The three of them walked over to the elevator.**

**"Good thing you have an elevator," said Mr. Prewett. "Just think, what if you have to walk all the stairs!"**

**"Not helping dad," said Mafalda. "Save the jokes for after I have the baby." The elevator's doors opened, the three walked in. A few minutes later, the three made it to the apartment's lobby.**

**"The car is right outside," said Mrs. Prewett. The three left the building. Right in front was a blue car. Mrs. Prewett helped Mafalda into the passenger's seat, while she sat in the back. Mr. Prewett put the suitcase in the trunk. He rushed into the car. The car drove to the hospital.**


	2. The Hospital

**May 29, 2002. 11:33 pm.**

**Mafalda arrived at the closest hospital. The car pulled up by the hospital's entrance.**

**"You guys get out," said Mr. Prewett. "I'll go look for a spot in the Parking Lot. Mafalda and Mrs. Prewett got out of the car. Mrs. Prewett helped Mafalda walk into the hospital.**

**"I'll talk to the nurse," said Mrs. Prewett. "You sit here." Mrs. Prewett helped Mafalda into a chair. She walked over to the entrance desk.**

**"Hello," said the nurse. "How can I help you."**

**"Good evening," said Mrs. Prewett. "My daughter is going into labor."**

**"Oh," said the nurse. "We will get her to a room right away, but-"**

**"If you are going to say fill out one of those papers!"**

**"Okay, then," said the nurse. She put a phone to her ear and dialed a number. "Hi doctor, we have a young woman here who is going into labor. Okay. Okay. Okay. Thank you doctor." The nurse hung up the phone. "Nurse Jackson!"**

**A caucasian nurse walked over to the nurse. "Yes, Nurse Williams?"**

**"Where is your daughter?"**

**Mrs. Prewett pointed at Mafalda.**

**"Nurse Jackson, can you take this young woman and her daughter to the seventh floor, room 7AC.**

**"Yes, ma'am." Nurse Jackson walked out of the entrance desk. She went to get a wheelchair and walked over to Mafalda.**

**"Here you go honey," said Nurse Jackson. Mafalda sat into the wheelchair. "If you can follow me m'am."**

**Mrs, Prewett followed Nurse Jackson, who was pushing Mafalda to a nearby elevator. After they made it to the seventh floor, they walked to room 7AC. Mrs. Prewett opened the door to the room. Nurse Jackson pushed Mafalda to the bed.**

**Mrs. Prewett helped Mafalda to the bed.**

**"A doctor will be here soon," said Nurse Jackson as she left the room.**

**"Thank you," replied Mrs. Prewett. Mrs. Prewett leaned close to Mafalda. "Do you think there are any advantages for wizards and witches?"**

**"Mum," said Mafalda. "The muggle world doesn't know anything about the wizarding world. If they knew I was a witch, they'll probably kick me to the curb. Now, can you call cousin Molly, please?"**

**"Sure thing," said Mrs. Prewett. She took her cell phone out of her pocket. A few minutes later, Mr. Prewett made it to Mafalda's room.**

**"Where did you park?" asked Mrs. Prewett.**

**"The third floor of the parking lot," said Mr. Prewett. "Quite a walk."**

**"Mafalda," said Mrs. Prewett. "Are you going to take medications?"**

**"Well I don't know mum," said Mafalda. "I have to see what happens before I make my decision! Can you turn on the TV?"**

**Mr. Prewett turned on the TV. The news was on, it was showing the weather. Mrs. Prewett sat down on a chair next to the bed. Mr. Prewett sat on the couch in front of the TV. A half hour passed, there was a knock on the door.**

**"Come in," said Mrs. Prewett. The door opened, it was Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger."**

**"Hi, Maureen, James," said Mrs. Weasley rushing over to Mafalda. "How are you doing?"**

**"I could do better," said Mafalda. "Where's everyone?"**

**"Arthur is still at work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Harry and Ron are taking the elevator up now."**

**"Are you excited?," asked Ginny, smiling.**

**"I was at first, but now, I want it to stay in!"**

**"These muggle hospitals!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Takes forever just for a doctor to come in! How long have you been waiting?"**

**"For a half an hour," said Mrs. Prewett.**

**"A half an hour!" said Mrs. Weasley. "You need a doctor now! Hermione, go get a doctor!"**

**"Yes, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione rushed out of the room. A couple of seconds later, Harry and Ron entered the room.**

**"Hi, Harry, Hi, Ron," said Mafalda.**

**"Hi, Mafalda," said Harry.**

**"Hi, Mafalda," said Ron. Ron walked over to sit next to Mr. Prewett on the couch.**

**"Where's Viktor?" asked Mafalda.**

**"Dear," said Mrs. Prewett. "Gizmo is just an owl, it will at least take him a few hours to get to Hogwarts. It's all the way in Scotland."**

**"But I need Viktor," said Mafalda. "What if he misses his child's birth?"**

**"He's not going to," said Mrs. Prewett. "He is going to do anything it takes to get here. Don't worry."**

**"It will be fine," said Ginny. "It will be the happiest moment of your life!"**

**A couple of minutes later, Hermione came in with a male doctor.**

**"Hi,'' said the doctor. "I'm doctor Reynolds. How are you doing?"**

**"Well," said Mafalda. "If there wasn't a baby inside me kicking its way to get out, I would be fine!"**

**"Okay," said doctor Reynolds. "Now, you are not in labor yet, you'll be in a few hours."**

**"A few hours!" said Mafalda. "But this baby needs to get out of me!"**

**"The labor process could take at least 12-24 hours."**

**"A day!" said Mafalda. "A day! You're kidding me!"**

**"It will be fine, dear," said Mrs. Prewett.**

**Hermione sat next to Ron on the couch, while Ginny stood next to Harry be the window. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Prewett sat next to Mafalda.**

**"I'm going through hell right about now!"**

**"It could be worse," said Ron. "What if the baby wanted to come out now?" Hermione hit Ron on the arm.**

**"Is there a way to get this thing out of me faster?" asked Mafalda. "Magic or anything?"**

**"There's nothing for magic," said Mrs. Weasley. "And if we did, it would be very dangerous."**

**"I'm going to go down to the cafeteria," said Ron. "Harry? Hermione? Ginny? Cousin James?"**

**"Yeah," said Harry. "Sure." Mr. Prewett and Hermione followed Ron out of the room. Harry turned back to Ginny. "Do you want to come?"**

**"No," said Ginny. "I'm going to stay here."**

**"Okay," said Harry. He walked out of the room. Ginny walked over to the couch.**

**"I'm nineteen years old! And I'm having a baby! I should have waited!"**

**"No," said Mrs. Prewett. "It's your time to have a baby. You are ready for it."**

**"I'm not ready now!" said Mafalda. "I would do anything to not be here!"**

**"Don't worry," said Mrs. Weasley. "It would be out, like that!" Mrs. Weasley snapped her finger. "And believe me, I had seven!"**

**"I'm just happy that I have all of you here with me."**

**Mrs. Prewett and Mrs. Weasley smiled.**


	3. The Hours Passing By

**May 30, 2002. 1:14 am.**

**Mafalda was still in labor. The doctors still tell her it would be a few more hours until she could push. Bill Weasley and his wife, Fleur arrived an hour before. Viktor was still not at the hospital yet.**

**"OH MY GOD! I NEED TO PUSH!"**

**"I know ze feeling," said Fleur, who was almost eight months pregnant, she was sitting next to Ginny on the couch. "It iz terrible!"**

**"Thanks, for the help, Fleur," said Mafalda. "That's it. I made up my mind! I'm never having a child again!"**

**"Well," said Mrs. Prewett. "That's your decision, but, once you see that cute face, you will want another one."**

**"They are saying you are not ready yet", said Mrs. Weasley**

**"Not ready!"**

**"Well, the labor process takes a couple of hours."**

**There was a knock at the window.**

**"What was that!" said Mafalda.**

**Ginny got up from the couch and walked over to the window.**

**"It's Gizmo."**

**"Gizmo?" asked Mafalda. "My owl?"**

**Ginny nodded, she opened the window. Gizmo flew in and gave a happy hoot.**

**"Gizmo," said Mafalda. "You made it to Hogwarts?"**

**Gizmo nodded and hooted.**

**"You gave the letter to Viktor?" **

**Gizmo nodded and hooted again.**

**"How did you find me?"**

**"Gizmo might have followed your scent," said Mrs. Weasley. "He probably knew that you wouldn't be home when he returned."**

**"Well," said Mafalda. "Where's Viktor?"**

**The door opened as fast as it can, it looked like it would fall off its hinges. A man rushed into the room. **

**"Viktor!"**

**Viktor Krum looked more stockier. He was wearing a red sweater and black sweatpants.**

**"I'm so sorry!" said Viktor. "I tried to get here as fast as I can!" He rushed over to Mafalda and kissed her on the head.**

**"Hi, Mrs. Prevett, Hi Mrs. Veasley, Hi, Ginny, Hi Fleur."**

**"Hello, Viktor," said Mrs. Prewett.**

**"Vhen did they say that you could push?"**

**"In a couple of hours."**

**"How long have you been in labor?"**

**"Two hours. Viktor, this is terrible." Viktor took Mafalda's hand.**

**"It will be the best day of your life," said Viktor. "It will be the best day of my life. It's going to change our lives forever."**

**Ginny walked over to the door.**

**"I'm going down to the cafeteria. Does anyone want anything?"**

**"Can you get me a coffee, please?" asked Viktor.**

**"Sure," said Ginny. "Mum, cousin Maureen, Fleur?"**

**"Get me the same," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Me as well," said Mrs. Prewett.**

**"I'll have a coffee too," said Fleur. "I'll come with you." Fleur and Ginny walked out of the room.**

**May 30, 2002. 4:19 am.**

**"It's been five hours!"**

**"And maybe another five more," said Ginny.**

**"I'm going to cry! It's four in the morning!"**

**Viktor was still holding Mafalda's hand.**

**"You look tired," said Mafalda.**

**"I am," replied Viktor. "Voke up at four in the morning yesterday."**

**"Four in the morning! For what?"**

**"Preparing for the day's lesson."**

**"You don't need to wake up at four in the morning to prepare for Transfiguration class."**

**"It's almost the end of the term," said Viktor. "I need to prepare them for exams."**

**"You should rest," said Mafalda. "I'll probably be in labor until the morning."**

**"I'm not sleeping until you have the baby," said Viktor. "I'm not doing or going anyvhere."**

**Mafalda smiled.**

**May 30, 2002. 9:15 am.**

**Viktor walked back into the room.**

**"The doctor said that you could start pushing in an hour or two."**

**"It's been ten hours!"**

**"Well," said Ginny. "You have two more hours left."**

**Viktor's hand was all red.**

**"Viktor," said Ginny. "Do you need some ice?"**

**"No thanks," said Viktor. "The svelling stopped."**

**"I'm sorry, Viktor," said Mafalda.**

**"Don't be," said Viktor. He held Mafalda's hand again.**

**"You have a good husband, Mafalda," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**Mafalda and Viktor smiled.**

**"I have made my mind," said Mafalda. "I'm going to take medication."**

**"Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Prewett.**

**"I'm positive."**

**"I'll go tell the nurse," said Ginny. She walked out of the room.**

**"I wish I could just sleep for a little," said Mafalda. "But this pain is killing me!"**

**"You could sleep when the baby comes out," said Mrs. Prewett.**

**"Thanks, Mum," said Mafalda. "That's no help! God, I feel sick!"**

**May 30, 2002. 11:04 am.**

**A different doctor and three nurses came into the room.**

**"Hi, I'm doctor Mayhew. I'm going to check to see if you are ready to push."**

**Mafalda was now on medication. Viktor still held her hand. Doctor Mayhew checked Mafalda.**

**"It's time!"**

**"T-T-Time?" asked Mafalda.**

**"It's finally time to push!"**

**"Is it going to hurt?"**

**"You're on meds, aren't you? It will be fine. Now, I'll need two of you to leave."**

**"We'll go," said Mrs. Weasley, she and Ginny started walking towards the door.**

**"Wait!" said Mafalda. "Ginny, me and Viktor want you to become the baby's godmother."**

**"M-Me?" Ginny smiled. Mafalda nodded.**

**"Can she stay?" asked Mafalda.**

**"Only the grandmother and father can stay," replied doctor Mayhew.**

**"But, I need her! She's my baby's godmother!"**

**"We need all the space we can have!"**

**"But-"**

**"Let me handle this," said Viktor, he let go of Mafalda's hand. Viktor walked over to doctor Mayhew. He was taller than the doctor, doctor Mayhew had to look up to look at Viktor.**

**"Look," said Viktor. "My vife vants my baby's godmother in the room. If she vants her in the room, she'll be in the room. Get it?"**

**"Y-Y-Yes sir," said doctor Mayhew. "The godmother can stay." Viktor walked back to Mafalda, he held her hand again. Ginny stood next to Viktor.**

**"Nurses, ready?" The nurses nodded. "Okay, start pushing!" **


	4. Time to Push

**May 30, 2002. 11:14 am.**

**"And push!"**

**Mafalda started pushing, Viktor was still holding Mafalda's right hand, while Mrs. Prewett was holding Mafalda's left hand. Mafalda took a break.**

**"And push!"**

**Mafalda started pushing again. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Prewett, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, and Harry waited in the seventh floor waiting area.**

**May 30, 2002. 11:37 am.**

**"One more time, and, push!"**

**Mafalda pushed again.**

**"Here comes the head," said doctor Mayhew.**

**Viktor, Ginny, and Mrs. Prewett looked at the doctor. Mafalda continued to push.**

**"Here comes the body."**

**"It's almost here," said Viktor, still holding Mafalda's hand.**

**"Hang on in there," said Ginny.**

**"And, here come the legs," said the doctor. "Push!"**

**Mafalda continued to push.**

**"You can do it dear," said Mrs. Prewett. Mafalda pushed one more time. **

**"The baby's here!" said Viktor. Doctor Mayhew held the baby. The baby started to cry. He walked over to the nurses.**

**"Would the father like to cut the umbilical cord?" asked one of the nurses. Viktor smiled and nodded, he let go of Mafalda's hand.**

**Viktor walked over to the crying baby. He cut the baby's umbilical cord. The nurses started to clean the baby. After the cleaning, they put it in a white blanket and gave it to Viktor.**

**Viktor smiled, the baby was still crying.**

**"It's a boy," said Viktor. He walked over to Mafalda. He gave the baby to Mafalda. The stopped crying once it was in Mafalda's arms.**

**"My baby," said Mafalda. "My son. You guys were right, this is the best moment of my life." Mafalda kissed her son on the head. Viktor kissed the baby on the head as well.**

**"He's beautiful," said Mrs. Prewett.**

**"He's so small," said Ginny. "Do you have a name?"**

**"Yes," said Mafalda. "I'm going to name him, Viktor Gavril Krum, Jr."**

**Mafalda looked at Viktor, he smiled. One of the nurses walked over to Mafalda.**

**"Do you have a name for your son?"**

**"Viktor Gavril Krum, Jr." The nurse wrote the baby's name down on paper.**

**"Viktor Gavril Krum, Jr. Born Thursday, May 30, 2002 at 11:37 am. 6lb. and 14 oz. congratulations!"**

**"Thank you," said Mafalda.**

**"Now," said the nurse. "We will take him to the baby unit."**

**"Oh," said Mafalda. "Okay." Mafalda gave the baby to the nurse, Viktor Jr. started to cry again. The nurse walked out of the room. Doctor Mayhew and the other nurses said congratulations as they left the room.**

**"I have a son," said Mafalda.**


	5. Godparents

**May 30, 2002. 1:39 pm.**

**Mafalda was sleeping. Viktor continued to hold her hand, he rested his on her leg. Everyone else was looking at Viktor Jr. in the baby unit.**

**May 30, 2002. 2:09 pm.**

**"Mum, you can go home," said Mafalda quietly. Viktor was still sleeping, his head resting on her leg.**

**"Are you sure dear?"**

**"You look tired. Go get some rest."**

**"But, what about you?"**

**"I have Viktor here with me."**

**Mrs. Prewett smiled and kissed Mafalda on her head.**

**"I'll come by tomorrow."**

**"Bye, mum."**

**Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.**

**"We are going to go, sweetheart," said Mrs. Weasley. She kissed Mafalda on her head as well. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur walked into the room. They all said their goodbyes. Mr. Prewett walked into the room and kissed Mafalda on her head.**

**"Where's Ginny?" asked Mafalda. Mrs. Weasley looked around.**

**"She's probably still watching Viktor Jr! Ron go get-"**

**"Don't worry cousin Molly," said Mafalda. "Ginny can stay."**

**"Are you sure dear? I don't want her bothering you."**

**Mafalda smiled. "Don't worry. She's not going to bother me, I'll enjoy her company."**

**Mrs. Weasley smiled. Everyone walked out of the room. Mafalda turned on the tv. She started to watch a comedy show.**

**May 30, 2002. 3:15 pm.**

**"Would you have wanted a girl?"**

**Ginny and Mafalda talked, while Viktor continued to sleep.**

**"Well," said Mafalda. "At first, I thought I was going to have a girl. But, when they told me it was a boy. I felt more excited. I think Viktor wanted a boy since the beginning. He wanted a Quidditch player!"**

**Ginny smiled. "Do you have anyone for a Godfather?"**

**"Not in mind yet," said Mafalda. "Viktor let me pick a Godmother, while he picks a Godfather. If he doesn't pick one, he said I can pick one."**

**"Well,'' said Ginny. "Thanks for picking me as Godmother."**

**"No problem," said Mafalda. "Even before you knew, you were with me for the entire pregnancy. Even during labor, you were in here the entire time."**

**"When I saw the baby," said Ginny. "I got a feeling. A feeling like, I want one of my own!"**

**"You should have one," said Mafalda. **

**"Yeah," said Ginny. "But seeing you before pushing."**

**"It was painful, but it was worth seeing that cute face. It looks like he has most of Viktor's features."**

**"Do you think he'll be Viktor's twin?"**

**"Totally. He has Viktor's eyes, Viktor's hair, Viktor's nose. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to become a professional Quidditch player when he gets older, his father and godmother are world famous Quidditch stars! When does your Quidditch season start?"**

**"In the middle of June," replied Ginny. "Kind of excited. Going to try to come to any of my games?"**

**"I'll try," said Mafalda. "Can I get good seats?"**

**Ginny laughed. "Please, you have Viktor Krum, and you have Viktor Krum's child. You'll get good seats anywhere you go now!"**

**Mafalda smiled. "Do you think this was the right place to have Viktor Jr? A muggle hospital? Or should I have had him in a wizarding hospital?''**

**"A muggle hospital is better," said Ginny. "You have total privacy, no one knows who you are. In a wizarding hospital, there will be reporters surrounding the entire hospital, they'll close off an entire floor for you, because of Viktor. And everyone would want to see the baby! You made the right choice."**

**"Yeah," said Mafalda. "I just told my dad to drive me to the closest hospital. I wasn't even thinking of being in a muggle hospital until my mum brought it up."**

**"How are you going to raise your son?" asked Ginny. "I mean, how are you going to bring him up, in a muggle world, a wizarding world?"**

**"Me and Viktor were talking about this. We are going to raise him in both. Obviously, he is going to Hogwarts. But, he will already know about the wizarding world before that. I want him to know about both worlds."**

**"That's a good idea," said Ginny. "When me and Harry have a kid, we should do the same thing. That's a good idea."**

**May 30, 2002. 5:18 pm.**

**Mafalda was eating dinner and watching tv. Ginny left an hour ago. Viktor woke up and went to see Viktor Jr. in the baby unit.**

**A couple of minutes later, Viktor came back into the room.**

**"How is he?" asked Mafalda.**

**"He's beautiful," said Viktor. "He's sleeping."**

**"When do you think I can see him?" asked Mafalda.**

**"I asked the doctors, they bring the babies to the mother's room for nursing. Maybe in a few hours."**

**"Okay." Viktor sat in the chair next to Mafalda. "When do you go back to Hogwarts?"**

**"I get until the middle of June," said Viktor. "I discussed it with them a veek or two before today."**

**"That's good," said Mafalda. "Did you tell your parents?"**

**"Yeah," said Viktor. "I sent Gizmo. He hasn't come back yet."**

**"Viktor," said Mafalda, smiling. "We have a baby!"**

**"I know," replied Viktor. "Isn't it a great feeling? I told you, our lives vould change after he came."**

**"Do you have a choice for a godfather?" asked Mafalda.**

**"Vell," said Viktor. "I was thinking of Ron Veasley, but I changed my mind."**

**"Why?"**

**"Vell, you remember I dated Herm-own-ninny back in '94 to '95?"**

**"Yeah, my first year."**

**"Vell, he hasn't liked me since. I don't know vhy I vas thinking of making him the godfather to my son. Vhy vould I make someone vho hates my guts the godfather to my son?"**

**"I agree with you," said Mafalda.**

**"Then, I vas thinking of Poliakoff."**

**"And?"**

**"I don't even know vhere he is anymore. I think he is somevhere is Poland. So, I decided for you to decide."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I'm positive."**

**"Okay. Well, I had a couple of choices?"**

**"A couple?" asked Viktor, chuckling. "You have some in mind?"**

**"Just for when," said Mafalda, smiling.**

**"Go ahead."**

**"I was thinking of Dean Thomas, Harper, Malcolm Baddock, Vasily Dimitrov, Pyotr Vulchanov, Ivan Volkov, and Lev Zograf."**

**"Vait,'' said Viktor. "Vasily, Pyotr, Ivan, Lev? Vho I played vith before? Vhy didn't I think of that?"**

**"Okay," said Mafalda. "Dean, you know who Dean Thomas is right?" **

**Viktor nodded. "But, wouldn't it be kind of strange, you know, Dean Thomas use to date Ginny Veasley."**

**"That's what I was thinking. And you know, we have to think what Ginny wants too. Her and Dean are still friends, but, they aren't close."**

**"So, then, Dean is out."**

**"Next, there is Harper."**

**"Vho's Harper?"**

**"He was a seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team during my fifth year. We were good friends."**

**"Do you think he vould work?"**

**"I don't know? That's why I chose and few more. Then there's Malcolm Baddock."**

**"I remember him, he vas in your year."**

**"Right," said Mafalda. "I was real close to Malcolm back in Hogwarts. I still talk to him, but I still have to think if he'll work for godfather."**

**"Vasily Dimitrov."**

**"Yeah," said Mafalda. "Chaser, right?"**

**"Right."**

**"I also thought of choices you would like."**

**"Vell," said Viktor. "I didn't really talk to Vasily back then, I don't talk to him anymore."**

**"So, Vasily is out. Now Pyotr Vulchanov."**

**"The Beater," said Viktor. "Good friends vith him back then, but vhen I told him I retired, he didn't vant nothing to do vith me. Ve both got into an argument."**

**"Pyotr is out then," said Mafalda. "Then there's Ivan Volkov. The other Beater."**

**"He vas quiet," said Viktor. "Didn't really talk to nobody out of the pitch. Just kept to himself. Do you vant a quiet guy to become our son's godfather?"**

**"No," said Mafalda. "And finally there's Lev Zograf. The Keeper."**

**"I'm still good friends with Lev," said Viktor. "Talked to him a veek ago."**

**"So, he's in the lineup. There's Harper, Malcolm Baddock, and Lev Zograf."**

**"How do ve pick?" asked Viktor.**

**"Me and you need to know the person," said Mafalda. "You don't know Harper so he's gone. Malcolm or Lev. You've met Malcolm before right?"**

**"Yeah," answered Viktor. "You've introduced me to him before. And you know Lev?"**

**"Yeah," said Mafalda. "We need someone who will care for Viktor Jr., they would do anything for him, they would get along with Ginny, and we won't see him once or twice a year."**

**"Lev was a tough guy," said Viktor. "Tough on the pitch, didn't let nobody get a goal."**

**"And, Malcolm," said Mafalda. "You know Malcolm, is kind of, small. Everyone made fun of him during Hogwarts. I had to sometimes defend him. You know when you're in Slytherin you better be tough. But, Malcolm is very caring though."**

**"Vith Lev, the only time you don't see him is during June to August. Quidditch season, but other than that, he'll come over everyday."**

**"With Malcolm, he wants to move to Paris. I don't know why, but I would talk to him once or twice a month. And I called him."**

**"So, you're saying Malcolm is out?"**

**"Malcolm's out. That's means Viktor Jr.'s godfather is, Lev Zograf.**

**"Just think of Viktor Jr. telling one of his friends, that his godfather is Lev Zograf, and his godmother is Ginny Veasley, and on top of all that, his father is Viktor Krum."**

**"I just don't want him to think he's better than anyone else because he has you as a father."**

**"Don't vorry," said Viktor. "I von't let that happen."**


	6. Going Home

**June 2, 2002. 10:15 am.**

**Mafalda just finished nursing Viktor Jr. The day before, they moved Viktor Jr. to Mafalda's room. During the past three days, Mafalda got balloons, "Congrats" cards, toys for Viktor Jr., and visitors. But, Viktor stayed with her for all three days. Today was the day that Mafalda would be able to go home with Viktor Jr. and Viktor was getting the apartment ready.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**"Come in," said Mafalda. The door opened, it was Ginny Weasley, Viktor Jr.'s godmother.**

**"Hi, Ginny," said Mafalda.**

**"Hi, Mafalda," replied Ginny. "How is he?"**

**"Just finished nursing him."**

**"Today's the day! Are you excited to take him home?"**

**"Yeah," answered Mafalda. "I'm kind of tired of being in this hospital. I want to go home already."**

**"I believe it too," said Ginny. "Where's your things?"**

**"By the tv."**

**"When you can leave?" asked Ginny as she walked over to the tv.**

**"Once one of the nurses discharge me," replied Mafalda. "They told me about 11."**

**"Has Lev been here at all?"**

**"Viktor said he'll be visiting sometime today."**

**June 2, 2002. 10:34 am.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**"Come in," said Mafalda. The door opened, it was Viktor Jr.'s godfather, Lev Zograf.**

**"Hi, Lev," said Mafalda.**

**"Hi, Mafalda," replied Lev. Lev walked over to Ginny, he shook her hand.**

**"I'm Lev."**

**"I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you."**

**"So," said Lev. "Vhere's the little guy?" Lev was also from Bulgaria. He was smaller than Viktor, but he still had a stocky build.**

**"Over here," said Mafalda. Lev walked over to Viktor Jr.**

**"He's cute," said Lev. "Can I hold him?"**

**"Sure," said Mafalda. Ginny walked over to Mafalda.**

**"How do you know all these nice built men?" asked Ginny, talking into Mafalda's ear.**

**"When you're married to Viktor Krum, you know everybody."**

**Lev was talking to the baby. The baby didn't cry.**

**"He likes you," said Mafalda. "He's not crying."**

**"I have a vay vith kids," said Lev, smiling. "All the kids love me."**

**Mafalda smiled. "He's only quiet when either me or Viktor hold him."**

**"Vell, I have a nieces and nephews," said Lev.**

**June 2, 2002. 10:57 am.**

**There was another knock on the door.**

**"Come in," said Mafalda.**

**The door opened, it was Viktor Krum. Viktor walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. He then walked over to Mafalda and kissed her on the lips. He then shook hands with Lev.**

**"Vhen did you get here?"**

**"About twenty minutes ago," replied Lev. Viktor walked over to Viktor Jr.'s bed. He grabbed Viktor Jr. and kissed him on the head. Holding Viktor Jr., he walked over to the chair next to Mafalda's bed.**

**"Nurse discharge you, yet?" asked Viktor.**

**"No," replied Mafalda.**

**"Maybe in a couple of minutes," said Ginny.**

**"Are you have a velcoming party for Viktor Jr?" asked Lev.**

**"No," said Mafalda.**

**"Can I hold one for him?" asked Lev.**

**"I thought you lived in Bulgaria?" asked Mafalda.**

**"I moved to London a few veeks ago," replied Lev. "Viktor didn't tell you?"**

**"Might have left that out," said Viktor, while holding Viktor Jr.**

**"My house has three floors and has a lot of room for your friends and families. Can I host one?"**

**"Sure," said Mafalda. "Viktor?"**

**"Yeah," replied Viktor. "I think it vould be a good vay for people to meet Viktor Jr."**

**"Vhen do you think it could happen?"**

**"What about the Saturday in two weeks?" asked Ginny. "June 15th."**

**"I think that would be a good time," said Mafalda.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**"Come in," said Mafalda.**

**It was a nurse.**

**"How are you two doing?" asked the nurse.**

**"Where doing great," said Mafalda.**

**"That's good to hear,'' said the nurse. "Everything is all well and good. You and Viktor Jr. are free to leave. His birth certificate will be mailed in a few days."**

**"Okay," said Mafalda. "Thank you." The nurse walked out of the room. Ginny went to grab Mafalda's suitcase.**

**"Let me," said Lev. He grabbed the suitcase.**

**"Thank you," said Ginny, blushing. Ginny helped Mafalda get out of the bed. **

**"I got dressed when I woke up," said Mafalda. "Didn't want to be in those hospital gowns. Viktor, is the car seat in the car?"**

**"Yeah," answered Viktor.**

**"Do you need a wheelchair?" asked Ginny. **

**"No," said Mafalda. "I could walk. Can I have Viktor Jr.?" Viktor gave Viktor Jr. to Mafalda.**

**"I have a bag for your gifts," said Viktor. He put all the things in the bag. He carried the balloons.**

**"Are we ready?" asked Mafalda.**

**"Ready," replied Ginny. Viktor led the way to the elevator. A few minutes later, they made it to the hospital's lobby.**

**"I haven't been outside for three days," said Mafalda. "I can't wait for me and my baby to smell fresh air."**

**Lev held the door for Viktor, Mafalda, and Ginny. Viktor's black car was parked near the entrance.**

**"Lev, do you want to sit in the front?" asked Mafalda.**

**"Are you sure?" asked Lev.**

**"Go for it!"**

**"I'll put the baby in the car seat," said Viktor. Viktor took the baby and placed him in the car seat.**

**"He's all strapped in," said Viktor. Mafalda took the seat behind Viktor's seat, while Ginny took the seat behind Lev's seat.**

**"All strapped in?" asked Viktor.**

**''Yep," said Mafalda.**

**The car started driving away from the hospital. Mafalda and Viktor Jr. were going home.**


	7. The New Life

**June 2, 2002. 11:15 am.**

**The black car arrived at Melville Apartments. Mafalda got out of the car.**

**"I'll get the stuff out of the trunk," said Lev.**

**"Are you are?" asked Viktor.**

**"Yeah," said Lev.**

**Viktor went to the back of the car to unbuckle Viktor Jr., Lev went to the truck to get the suitcase and bag and balloons. Mafalda and Ginny entered the apartment complex.**

**A couple of minutes later, Mafalda opened her apartment's door. It was clean. Viktor placed the car seat on the couch.**

**"I'm finally home!" said Mafalda.**

**"Your beautiful home!" said Ginny.**

**June 2, 2002. 10:15 pm.**

**Lev took Ginny back to the Burrow a few hours ago. Mafalda was in her bedroom putting all the clothes back in the drawers. Viktor Jr. was sleeping in his cradle. Gizmo was hooting in his cage. Viktor walked in to the bedroom.**

**"So, are son is finally in that cradle."**

**"Yep," said Mafalda. "He's so cute.'' Mafalda put her last set of clothes in one of the drawer's shelves. She put the suitcase in the closet. She then went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Viktor put on some sweatpants and took off his shirt.**

**A few minutes later, Mafalda returned in pajamas. She looked at Viktor, he was watching Viktor Jr. sleep.**

**"You are so interested in him," said Mafalda.**

**"He's just so interesting," said Viktor. "He's so little. He looks like a mini me!"**

**"He will be exactly like you when he gets older." Viktor moved out of way so Mafalda could lay in the bed.**

**"Nothing is more important in here than you two," said Viktor. He looked at Mafalda. "Have you made up your mind about having more?"**

**"I'll see how it goes with Viktor Jr.," said Mafalda. "As of now, I'll try for another, but I just have to see how handling Viktor is."**

**"I vould like to have a daughter."**

**"Me too," said Mafalda. "A son and a daughter."**

**"Ve'll just see how it goes," said Viktor. "Our lives changed, our family now has another member. This vere the best three days of my life."**

**"These were the best three days of my life. It's all because of you."**

**Viktor smiled. "It's because of us, that he is here with us. I'll never leave you alone, I'm not going anyvhere. I'll be vith you forever." Viktor kissed Mafalda on the lip. They kissed for a few minutes.**

**"You know how to talk to a woman, Viktor," said Mafalda. "That's how we had Viktor Jr."**

**"I have a charm that you alvays loved," said Viktor. "And you have looks that I alvays wanted. You and Viktor Jr. are the best things that happened in my life. I love you."**

**"I love you too," said Mafalda. "Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight." Viktor turned off the bedroom's lights. Viktor held Mafalda in his arms as they went to sleep. Their lives have changed for the best. It his the beginning of their new life.**


End file.
